When a shaft such as a clevis pin is connected to a pedal arm so as to be rotatable relative to the pedal arm or when a pedal arm is supported pivotably, a bearing member is disposed in a plate member that constitutes the pedal arm. One example of such a pedal arm is described in Patent Document 1. The pedal arm has a hollow structure formed of a pair of halves, the pair of halves respectively has connecting holes, and a clevis pin is passed through the connecting holes so as to be rotatable relative to the halves. A cylindrical bearing member is fixedly provided in the connecting hole of one of the halves. Further, Patent Document 2 describes a technique in which a bearing member is swaged to be fixed to a mounting hole formed in a plate member that constitutes a pedal arm, and a connecting shaft such as a support shaft is connected to the plate member via the bearing member so as to be rotatable relative to the plate member. The hearing member has: (a) a large-diameter tubular portion having an external diameter larger than the diameter of the mounting hole and having a cylindrical inner peripheral face along which the connecting shaft is extended so as to be rotatable relative to the cylindrical inner peripheral face, and (b) a small-diameter tubular portion that is formed so as to be continuous and integral with the large-diameter tubular portion in an axial direction of the large-diameter tubular portion, that has a cylindrical outer peripheral face with a diameter smaller than that of the mounting hole, and that has the cylindrical inner peripheral face formed continuously from the large-diameter tubular portion, wherein (c) the small-diameter tubular portion inserted into the mounting hole from the small-diameter tubular portion side so as to project to the opposite side is swaged (compressed) in the axial direction, so that a peripheral portion of the mounting hole is held between a swaged portion that is bulged radially outward and the large-diameter tubular portion, whereby the bearing member is fixedly fitted to the mounting hole.